Descobrindo o amor tão procurado por anos
by Kawaii Inuko-chan
Summary: Hinata está triste porque nunca conseguiu criar coragem para dizer a Naruto o que sente, ele agora Hokage anda cabisbaixo por nunca conseguir encontrar alguém que o ame, Sasuke voltou e agora namora Sakura, juntos tentaram juntar Naruto e Hinata.


Sinopse: Hinata está triste porque nunca conseguiu criar coragem para dizer a Naruto o que sente, ele agora Hokage anda cabisbaixo por nunca conseguir encontrar alguém que o ame, Sasuke voltou e agora namora Sakura, juntos tentaram juntar Naruto e Hinata.

Legenda

Música: Negrito

Titulo: Sublinhado

Meus comentários: Itálico

Minna, eu NUNCA fiz uma songfic ou one shot, essa eh a primeira. Digam o que acham, e quero reviews! ò.ó È a musica "Hot" da **AVRIL LAVIGNE**

**Hot**

**You're so good to me baby baby**

**I want to lock you up in my closet, where no one's around**

**I want to put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed**

**I want to drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound**

**I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud**

**Now you're in and you can't get out**

Beijo sob a luz da Lua

É uma bela noite em Konoha. Ou seja, esta uma noite magnífica para os casais apaixonados, mas não para duas pessoas, uma jovem de longos cabelos negros azulados e um jovem de cabelos loiros rebeldes. Ambos estão meio tristonhos, Hinata porque nunca conseguiu revelar seus sentimentos e Naruto apesar de ter conseguido realizar seu maior sonho se tornando Hokage está triste porque nunca encontrou alguém que o ama-se.

Sasuke seu amigo que voltou depois de concluir a vingança contra o irmão e revelou o que sentia por Sakura depois a pediu em namoro, não está gostando de ver a cara de Naruto geralmente sempre alegre e descontraída agora triste e sem animo algum para nada. Sasuke está junto de Sakura tentando bolar um plano para tentar fazer Naruto voltar a sorrir novamente.

Sasuke:- Hmmm o que podemos fazer para que aquele dobe sorria novamente? Porque aquela cara cabisbaixa dele me deprime.

Sakura:- Podíamos dar uma festa, Naruto adora festas.

Sasuke:- Iie demoraria muito tempo para preparar tudo.

Sakura: É tem razão Sasuke-kun, então o que faremos?

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**You're so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

De repente uma idéia surge na cabeça de Sasuke fazendo este dar um sorriso bem grande que no caso dele é estranho.

Sasuke:- ()

Sakura:- Qual é o motivo para este sorriso Sasuke-kun? o.Õ

Sasuke:- Sakura, eu tenho um plano brilhante para juntar aqueles dois.

Sakura:- ?

Sasuke:- É o seguinte eu vou...#cochicha no ouvido dela#... Depois você vai...

Então o plano foi iniciado, de acordo com o plano, Sakura deveria convencer Hinata a ir com ela ao parque, Naruto ficaria por conta de Sasuke. Sasuke o encontrou sentado num banco fitando o chão com uma olhar distante, aproximou-se tocando-lhe de leve o ombro assustando-o.

Naruto:- Kyaaa! Que susto teme o que você quer dattebayo? Gritou assustando a dita cuja.

Sasuke:- Não grita seu dobe tá querendo me deixar surdo? Gritou ele mais alto que Naruto.

Naruto:- Hmmm! Tá legal agora me diga o que você quer comigo afinal? Ttebayo!

Sasuke:- Ora não posso convidar meu amigo, ou melhor, meu melhor amigo para um passeio pelo parque?

Naruto:-#levanta a sobrancelha#-Tá, tá legal quem é você e o que você fez com o Sasuke-teme? ∑(OO；)

Sasuke da um murro bem forte na cabeça de Naruto com o punho fechado.

**You're so fabulous**

**You're so good to me Baby Baby**

**You're so good to me Baby Baby**

Naruto:- Itai! Essa doeu e é realmente você teme. T.T

Sasuke:- Claro sim seu dobe, vêm logo entes que eu te arrastar. ÒÓ

Naruto:- Okay!

Sasuke e Naruto foram para o parque onde Hinata e Sakura os esperavam.

Hinata:- Na... ruto-kun!

Naruto:- Hinata! Hey Sasuke quando conversamos você não me dito nada sobre a Hinata...

**I can make you feel all better, just take it in**

**And I can show you all the places, you've never been**

**And I can make you say everything, that you never said**

**And I will let you do anything, again and again**

**Now you're in and you can't get out**

Naruto virou-se para falar com Sasuke só que este já não se encontrava, mas ali.

Naruto:- Nani?

Hinata:- Na-Na-Naruto-kun!

Naruto:- Hai Hinata-chan?

Assim que ele sorriu Hinata não conseguiu falar mais nada, penas se perder pelos belos olhos dele.

Hinata:-...

Naruto:- Hey Hinata-chan?

Estalou os dedos na direção do rosto dela para tentar tira-la do transe em que se encontrava.

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**You're so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You're so good to me Baby Baby**

**You're so good to me Baby Baby**

Hinata:- Co... Como, ah gomen ne Naruto-kun. Ela cora como de costume.

Naruto:- Você não queria me dizer algo? Ele pergunta fitando-a.

Hinata percebeu que se não fala-se agora não teria outra oportunidade, ela respirou, e deu sorriso lindo e tímido.

Hinata:- Naruto-kun, eu quero que você saiba que desde muito tempo eu tenho uma paixão secreta por uma pessoa que para mim é muito especial.

Naruto:- Ah é Hinata-chan, quem é essa pessoa é que você tanto gosta Hinata? É alguém que conheço?

Hinata:- Hai!

Naruto:- E o que ele tem de tão especial assim?

Hinata:- Ele sempre foi um exemplo para mim desde muito tempo, e eu o amo muito de verdade.

Naruto:- Então me diga Hinata-chan, dattebayo. Quem é essa pessoa que você gosta?

Hinata:- Naruto-kun eu...

**Kiss me gently**

**Always I know**

**Hold me love me**

Hinata:- Eu… Eu… Eu

Naruto:- Então Hinata-chan, ttebayo?

Hinata nada disse ela num ato impensável pulou em Naruto fazendo-o cair para trás e depois o beijou-o, Naruto correspondeu ao beijo. Depois separam-se ofegantes e literalmente corados.

Naruto:- Hinata!

Hinata:- Naruto-kun eu te amo!

Naruto sorriu, finalmente tinha encontrado quem realmente o amava. Puxou Hinata para um abraço acolhedor.

**Don't ever go**

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**You're so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You're so good to me**

Naruto:- Hinata eu também te amo.

Juntou seus lábios aos dela e a beijou timidamente com muito sentimento.

Hinata penas correspondeu ao pequeno e tímido beijo deixando uma lágrima escorrer de felicidade.

E eles se beijaram sob a bela luz da Lua que dava boas vindas, ao mais novo casal de Konoha.

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**You're so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You're so good to me Baby Baby**

**You're so good to me Baby Baby**

**You're so good**

Owario

Dicionário

Owario: Fim

* * *

Estúdio

_Rubiikia:- Terminei essa sonfic, com o meu casal preferido "NARUHINA"._

_Midorane:-#transformado num gato#- E você tinha dito que não éramos bons em one shot. ¬¬_

_Rubbikia:- É como dizem a pressa estraga a perfeição! Hehehe! _

_Midorane:- ¬¬ _

_Sasuke:- Hey e eu e Sakura, você se esqueceu de nos. _

_Rubiikia:- Ela é sobre o casal Naruto e Hinata, não sobre Sasuke e Sakura. Daaaa! _

_Sasuke:- Então pra que você nos colocou no meio afinal? _

_Rubiikia:- Ora, porque precisava de alguém para junta-los. Ai pensei em você e na Sakura oras bolas._

_Sasuke:- E desde quando eu disse que concordava em aparecer na sua fic?_

_Rubiikia:- Você não teria escolha está no seu contrato de personagem de anime. _

_Sasuke:- Que contrato?#gritou# _

_Rubiikia:- Neste!#mostra o contrato para Sasuke#-Leia e chore Uchiha._

_Sasuke:-#arranca o contrato das mãos da autora e lê#- De acordo com este contrato o personagem Uchiha Sasuke do anime "Naruto" concorda em aparecer em todas as fanfics da autora Rubiikia Omurashi. toda vez que for necessário.#abaixa com uma cara nada amigável#- Maldito contrato de uma fica! Joga- o no ar fazendo cair tudo no chão. -Porcaria agora vou ter que te aturar, estou ferrado._

_Rubiikia:- Hai tá mesmo! Huahauah! E agora vou falar sobre o desafio que lancei no site:_

_Desafio: Muito bem fanficqueiros tenho um desafio a propor, ele é o seguinte gostaria de desafiar vocês a fazerem uma fic com a música Hot da avril lavigne com um destes três casais: GaaMatsu, KibaIno ou SasuSaku._

_Rubiikia:- De deixem uma review nesta fic se aceitaram e claro do que acharam dela. Onegai! _

_Midorane:- Peça reviews Naruto-san, Sasuke-teme! _

_Naruto:- Deixem reviews dattebayo, não dói e faz bem ao coração do autor. _

_Sasuke:- É deixem reviews para fazer essa autora baka feliz. _

_Sakura:- Isso reviews! _

_Hinata:- Revi-reviews, por favor!_

_Rubiikia:- Como eles disseram deixem reviews! E eu posso ser baka, mas não sou emo como todo mundo te chama._

_Sasuke:- Ò.Ó _

_Midorane:- Me deixem reviews!#cara de gatinho do Shrek# _

Fim de transmissão

* * *

Tradução da música, abaixo:

Você é tão bom pra mim, baby baby

Eu quero te trancar no meu armário, onde não há ninguém por perto

Eu quero colocar a sua mão no meu bolso, pois você tem permissão

Eu quero lhe puxar no canto, e te beijar sem fazer barulho

Eu quero ficar assim pra sempre, eu vou dizer isso alto

Agora você está na minha e não pode sair

Você me faz sentir tão ardente/apaixonada

Me faz suar

Você é tão ridículo

Eu difícilmente paro

Eu mal posso respirar

Você me faz querer gritar

Você é tão fabuloso

Você é tão bom pra mim baby, baby

Você é tão bom pra mim baby, baby

Eu posso fazer você se sentir totalmente melhor, apenas aceite

E eu posso te mostrar todos os lugares, que você nunca esteve

E eu posso fazer você dizer tudo, o que você nunca disse

E eu irei fazer tudo, novamente e novamente

Agora você está na minha e não pode sair

Você me faz sentir tão ardente/apaixonada

Me faz suar

Você é tão ridículo

Eu difícilmente paro

Eu mal posso respirar

Você me faz querer gritar

Você é tão fabuloso

Você é tão bom pra mim baby, baby

Você é tão bom pra mim baby, baby

Beije-me gentilmente

Eu sempre sei

Me abraçe, me ame

Não vá embora nunca

Você me faz sentir tão ardente/apaixonada

Me faz suar

Você é tão ridículo

Eu difícilmente paro

Eu mal posso respirar

Você me faz querer gritar

Você é tão fabuloso

Você é tão bom pra mim

Você me faz sentir tão ardente/apaixonada

Me faz suar

Você é tão ridículo

Eu difícilmente paro

Eu mal posso respirar

Você me faz querer gritar

Você é tão fabuloso

Você é tão bom pra mim baby, baby

Você é tão bom pra mim baby, baby

Você é tão bom


End file.
